Missing
by RexieCakes
Summary: After weeks of a sudden depression, Zuma goes missing and Rocky plus Ryder and the rest of the PAW Patrol go to find him, Meanwhile Zuma endures a dark and scary nightmare brought to life as he is raped, tortured, and held captive in an old cabin in the woods outside of Adventure Bay by the pups who have been bullying him. (Yes this is a follow up story from my one-shot "Important"
1. Chapter 1

**And here we are with chapter one of Missing. I know it's not long, but honestly I think it's a good start. There will be a lot of dark parts in this story. And it is rated M just giving out a warning there. So let's get started~ Read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

It felt like fire was going through him. It hurt that bad. Zuma tried his best not to cry, but couldn't but do just that. He laid curled up in his pup-house. He was being bullied in secret for three weeks now. Those sheep dog pups whom Rocky had chased away had come back. He was called names, told he was worthless, and even hit a couple of times. He didn't feel the confident he once did. He didn't feel playful anymore, or excited for anything. When it came to missions he always went when called, but right after went right back to his pup-house. The others and Ryder would ask him questions, but he always ignored them. He didn't want them involved in this.

And so the chocolate lab kept everything to himself. He felt depressed and felt like he was nothing. Just like those pups had told him.

"I am worthless..." Zuma mumbled to himself, as he cried. "I don't belong here... I just don't! I'm not good enough to be apart of the PAW Patrol..."

* * *

-  
That night Zuma barley slept. He had dreams of being called names, being kicked out of The PAW Patrol...

Zuma awoke again in tears. This time however he felt his hear racing so fast, it could've broken through his chest. "What am I going to do?..." Zuma muttered to himself. He went outside his pup-house and quietly went to a nearby hill to sit and look at the stars. The once confident and happy pup was now depressed, anxious and felt like he measured up to nothing.

Would this change? Only time would tell...


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are with chapter two~ WARNING: Sexual content ahead you have been warned. Read, review and enjoy!~**

* * *

The next morning Zuma headed out into town where the sheep dog pups lived and the lead pup smiled, when he saw Zuma approaching "Hello, Runt!"

"Hi..." Zuma replied.

"I'm glad you're here. Our lesson we're trying to teach you about being a worthless pup must may become more intense. We're going to take you to an old cabin outside of town... Where no one will find us and hold you captive. Then make you understand who you truly are," Said the lead pup.

"Of course..." Zuma nodded, as tears appeared in his eyes. "Good runt..." The pup said with a chuckle. "Now tear off your collar and pup-tag,"

Zuma nodded and then did just that. Now with nothing around his neck, Zuma was led out of town by the pups to the cabin.

Once inside the cabin The lead pup had the others chain Zuma up to a wall.

"Now then... Let's have some fun with you. Boys, go get me some food while I deal with this runt," The lead pup barked.

"Yes, Sir!" Said the other pups as they left.

"Now then... Let's have some fun," The lead pup said. He then proceeded to lick Zuma's balls which caused the water pup to feel pleasure inside and out. And within a minute of moaning loudly he orgasmed. "Remember this, runt. You're worthless you deserve to be raped. Now I shall do it again and you will have an even more intense orgasm," The lead pup smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update tonight~ Warning: Dark. Read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

After being raped once more, the other pups came back with a cheese burger and fries for the lead pup. Who then ate and took a break, while Zuma had a mini panic attack.

He had been raped... Twice had two orgasms... It broke him.

Soon the pups gathered around Zuma with baseball bats. They all took turns hitting him. And then the lead pup hit Zuma's ribs so hard the lab screamed and it felt as if his ribs were now broken. He cried and cried hard.

Then the lead pup went to get his knife... When he returned with it he held it up to Zuma's toes. "NO PLEASE!" Zuma barked.

"Oh shut up you runt!" The lead pup growled. "YOU ARE NOTHING!"

Then the lead pup used the knife to cut off one of Zuma's toes and Zuma cried in pain as tears streamed down his face. "Ready to lose another?" The pup giggled. Zuma said nothing... The lead pup growled and cut off another toe. A pool blood was starting to form on the floor now. And Zuma kept on screaming and screamig in pain.

This was like a nightmare. A horrible nightmare.

"He's gone!" Rocky howled in panic, as he ran into the lookout.

"Who?" Chase asked, as he and the others plus Ryder looked away from the TV. "Zuma! He's gone!"


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is chapter 4~ Read, review, and enjoy~**

* * *

"Pups get your vehicles!" Ryder said, feeling concerned over the water pup's recent depression. Nodding the PAW Patrol then ran out of the lookout and transformed their pup-houses into their vehicles and drove off into Adventure Bay with Ryder following on his ATV.

* * *

Meanwhile the lead pup had now cut off all of Zuma's toes. The lab was screaming and crying out in pain. "Ready for more, Runt?" The lead pup asked with a chuckle.

"NO! PLEASE I'VE LEARNED MY LESSON! I'M WORTHLESS. I'M NOTHING! JUST LET ME GO!" Zuma barked loudly.

"No can do, Runt. We haven't finished our lesson yet," The lead pup replied. Then he took his knife and held it up to Zuma's left ear. He began to cut off the left ear, causing Zuma to cry and scream even louder. Soon Zuma's left ear was cut off and laying on the cabin floor with blood dripping onto it to boot.

* * *

Rocky drove as fast as he could through the town of Adventure Bay and suddenly stopped his truck when he saw something on the side of the street. The mixed breed ran up to see what it was and froze. It was Zuma's collar and Pup-Tag.

"No... Oh god no..." Rocky mumbled to himself. Over the past few weeks Rocky had actually fell in love with his water pup friend... If he had ran away Rocky knew he had to find him. Rocky then advaded his pup-tag to call Ryder. "Ryder! I found Zuma's pup-tag and collar! Laying on the side of the street!" Rocky howled.

"Okay, Rocky. That means we cannot track him... Zuma doesn't seem the type who'd run off on his own. I know he's been depressed, but I feel like maybe someone made him do it... I'll let the others know. Go look around town some more if you don't find any trace of Zuma within an hour let me know," Ryder responded.

"Will do," Rocky replied, before he took Zuma's collar and pup-tag to his truck and then drove off.

An hour passed and no one in PAW Patrol found anything that might of led them to Zuma. Everyone met back at the lookout and Rocky who looked the most upset, felt like he was going to cry. "Rocky... We'll find Zuma. Everything will be okay," Chase said.

"I-I sure hope so... Because... I love him," Rocky admitted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5 of missing~ Read, review and enjoy~!**

* * *

"We know," The others replied in unison, as Ryder nodded and smiled weakly at Rocky.

"What!? How'd you know?" Rocky asked in shock. "Just how you always looked at him and acted around him," Skye said. "Yeah~ Always super protective over him too~!" Rubble barked.

"It's true," Chase yelped, as Marshall nodded.

"Oh..." Rocky mumbled. "Well let's get back into our vehicles and start searching outside of Adventure Bay now, pups. We'll check the forest," Ryder spoke up.

"Got it!" The pups barked.

* * *

"Now... What do we do with you now..." The lead sheep dog pup said with a smirk.

"I know... We'll cut off your tail!"

"NO, PLEASE~!" Zuma pleaded.

"No can do, pup. Your tail is coming off..."

Then the lead pup took his knife in his mouth and went over to Zuma, who tried to fight against the chains that had him held to the wall.

Zuma howled in pain as the pup felt his tail being cut off. Soon it was on the floor with more blood. The lab could feel himself getting weaker and weaker. Was he going to die?

"Now repeat after me... I am useless,"

"I am useless,"

"I'm nothing"

"I'm nothing,"

"And no one likes me"

"And no one likes me,"

The lead sheep dog smiled as Zuma cried even more. Soon he'd have the pup on the brink of snapping... One more move and maybe his plan would work.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: VERY DARK CONTENT AHEAD READ AT YOUR OWN RISK~~~! Okay this is the finale chapter for Missing. I loved writing this, it have me practice with more darker writing. Read, review and enjoy~!**

* * *

Rocky, Ryder and the rest of the PAW Patrol made their way to the woods outside of Adventure Bay... However things were getting worse at the cabin where Zuma was being held captive.

* * *

"Okay, runt... Time for the finale test for your lesson..." The lead sheep dog pup said, with a smirk. He had just finished putting four rows of knives into holes of the long wooden table in the room. The handles went into the holes, leaving the blades sticking up.

Then the lead pup went over to Zuma, and glanced over to his pack. "Go wait for me in the hall..."

Nodding, the other sheep dog pups did just that and then the lead let Zuma out of the chains causing the lab to fall to the floor. "Now, Runt... Listen to this song carefully and maybe you'll start to understand what you need to do..."

Running over to the raido, the lead sheep dog pup put a song on and ran into the hallway, closing and locking the door behind him.

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"  
You won't cry for my absence, I know You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?  
Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out:  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?  
And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Zuma began to cry, as the feeling of sadness and depression took over even more now. Did the PAW Patrol even really care about him? They hadn't come to his rescue...

"No they don't care. They lied~!" Zuma said with a growl. He then weakly limped over to the table and jumped onto a chair. He got onto the table and glanced at the blades in front of him. Then in his head a mini cheer began: "KILL YOURSELF~!" KILL YOURSELF!"

And then it happened, as the front door to the cabin burst open with the PAW Patrol running in as the sheep dog pups ran at the rescue team, Zuma lunged into the air and towards the knife blades. He yelped loudly in pain, as he was stabbed in multiple areas. Blood covered the blades. And within seconds of a knife cutting into his heart the lad was dead.

"ZUMA!" Rocky screamed, as he ran into the room and saw the sight before him. "NO~!" The mixed breed cried.

A day passed. The sheep dog pups were arrested by Chase. Zuma's funeral was held. Before going to jail, the lead sheep dog pup told the team how he started forcing Zuma to come to him and if he hadn't, he would've hurt them.

So to protect the PAW Patrol Zuma started meeting up to be bullied everyday by the sheep dog pups.

Rocky was in a deep depression. The love of his life was dead. Everyone was cracked open, but Rocky seemed to be suffering the worst. It was one of the darkest days in Adventure Bay... And for the PAW Patrol as well. The suicide of Zuma the water pup.

...

The End-


End file.
